Forbid The Forbidden
by madame bella lupin
Summary: Summary: Slytherine Sirius/ Gryf Remus. Sirius adalah pangeran Slytherine yang selalu bersaing dengan geng Gryffindor James Potter, termasuk Remus Lupin, si pendiam yang manis itu. Persaingan antar asrama, ego, dan backstreet, cinta yang sepenuhnya terlarang...
1. Chapter 1

**Forbid the Forbidden**

**Summary: Slytherine Sirius/ Gryf Remus. Sirius adalah pangeran Slytherine yang selalu bersaing dengan geng Gryffindor James Potter, termasuk Remus Lupin, si pendiam yang manis itu. Persaingan antar asrama, ego, dan **_**backstreet**_**, cinta yang sepenuhnya terlarang...**

**Disclaimer: dont own HP,**

Keramaian tampaknya telah mengguncang aula besar.

Dua kubu, Slytherine yang dipimpin oleh si tampan Sirius Black, dan Gryffindor yang dipimpin oleh si macho James Potter, mengacungkan tongkat dengan penuh keberanian. Kedua asrama sudah tidak peduli lagi nampaknya dengan detensi masal yang nampaknya akan segera menyerbu mereka, kalau dilihat dari tatapan _shock _para profesor. Terlalu banyak sakit hati yang harus diselesaikan.

Dan inilah saatnya!

James, dengan keberanian yang luar biasa dan turun temurun yang dimilikinya, berseru, "Tutup mulutmu, ular!"

"Oh, hanya itukah yang bisa kau katakan, Potter? Layakkah kau sebagai pemimpin?" balas Sirius dingin. Ketampanan aristokratnya membuat semua cewek otomatis lumer.

"Kau tak berhak berkata begitu, banci!"

Sirius merasakan urat murkanya tak dapat ditahan lagi.

Tak. Ada. Seorangpun. Yang. Bisa. Mengatainya. Banci. Dan. Masih. Bertahan. Hidup!

"SERANG!" seru Sirius penuh dendam.

"UWOO!"

Dan pertempuran pun tak dapat di elakkan lagi nampaknya.

Namun, untungnya, Profesor Dumbledore yang sejak tadi melihat pertempuran adu mulut dnegan tertarik, akhirnya menunjukkan sikap bahwa dia kepala sekolah. Dengan lambaian santai tongkat sihirnya, kedua kubu seperti dipisahkan oleh tembok cina yang kokoh tak tertembus.

"Baiklah, selesai semuanya. Kelas dimulai 5 menit lagi," katanya dengan mata mengerlip nakal.

Profesor McGonagal melongo. "Tapi Albus, detensi..."

Profesor Dumbledor terkekeh. "Ayo, ayo, dimulai dari Slytherin dulu, silakan keluar dari aula besar..."

Dengan penuh amarah pada Gryffindore, Slytherine yang tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya melawan Profesor Dumbledore lebih jauh lagi-siapa yang mau berurusan dnegan penyihir paling kuat sejagat Inggris?-mereka berangsur-angsur keluar dari aula besar. Sirius menatap James penuh kesal, "Jangan kau anggap ini selesai, Potter!" ketusnya.

"Aku tak akan bermimpi, Black!" balas James tak kalah sengit.

Remus Lupin, yang sejak awal tetap duduk di kursinya, hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Sisa hari itu berlalu dengan kesengitan tak tertahankan. Remus sudah tak tahan lagi. Seluruh Gryffindor sedang berkumpul di ruang rekreasi, James di tengah, membicarakan masalah balas dendam yang tiada akhirnya itu. Dengan kesal, Remus berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya James cepat.

Remus memutar bola matanya. James telah membaptis dirinya sebagai abang Remus sejak mereka kelas satu. Dan bisa kau tebak abang overprotektif macam apa dia. Bahkan ayah Remus pun tak separah James! Apalagi sejak Gryffindor dan Slytherine mengumumkan perang terbuka, kecemasan James terhadap Remus meningkat menjadi tidak masuk akal!

"Perpus," kata Remus singkat.

James mengernyit. "Biar Kingsley menemanimu..."

"James!" tukas Remus, sebaaaal sekali. Dan malu. "Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti bocah. Aku tahu jalan ke perpus!"

"Tapi Slytherine..."

"Aku mendapat nilai Pertahanan jauh lebih bagus darimu," tandas Remus, dan dengan kesal membanting pintu ruang rekreasi. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal paranoidnya si James. Dengan langkah menghentak, dia sampai dengan _selamat_ di perpustakaan. Dia langsung ke bagian fiksi. Semua tugas sudah dia kerjakan, dan ini saatnya dia rileks.

Saat sedang mencari judul yang belum pernah dia baca, seseorang meelingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti disini," kata cowok itu. Remus berbalik kaget, dan langsung lega saat melihat Sirius.

"Black," tawanya. Wajahnya merona saat menyadari tangan Sirius masih di pinggangnya. "Berhenti mengendap-endap seperti itu."

Sirius nyengir, menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidung Remus. "Hmm, aku suka reaksimu," gumamnya memuja.

Remus tertawa, melepaskan tangan kokoh itu dari pinggangnya, dan berbalik ke rak buku lagi.

"Oh, oke, cuekin saja aku," kata Sirius, melipat tangan di depan dada dengan setengah merajuk.

Remus menoleh, nyengir. "Tumben di perpus? Ada tugas?"

Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Kangen kamu. Dan kurasa kau ada disini. Kau tahu instingku soalmu sangat kuat," katanya, mengelus pipi Remus sayang.

Remus menutup matanya sekilas, menikmatinya, lalu tertawa. "Aha, stalker," katanya geli.

Sirius tertawa. "Tak bolehkah aku menstalk cinta dalam hidupku?"

Remus memutar bola matanya.

Sirius dan Remus sudah setahun lebih menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Remus menyebutnya cinta terlarang. Tapi mereka tidak pacaran. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi James cukup membuat Remus memutuskan, bahwa sampai hubungan Sirius dan James lebih baik dibanding sekarang, tak akan ada yang pacaran. Oh, Sirius sudah membujuk, merayu, ngambek, aksi diam, demo, dan entah apa lagi sugesti yang dia lakukan, tapi Remus bukanlah Remus kalau dia tidak keras kepala (mengingat aksi diam Sirius cuma bertahan satu setengah jam, sepertinya memang tak mungkin berefek, haha).

"Cinta yang tak akan kau raih, sepertinya, dengan kelakuanmu pagi ini," kata Remus datar, memutuskan untuk membaca _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, _mengambilnya dari rak, dan berjalan ke sudutnya dan Sirius, sudut yang tak akan nampak dari manapun, karena tak ada yang boleh tahu soal hubungan mereka. Herannya, Siriuslah yang menemukan sudut ini, padahal dia sama sekali tak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke perpus sebelum 'pacaran' dengan Remus.

Sirius mengikuti Remus, cemberut. "Jadi itu salahku kalau aku marah karena kau ber _cozy _ ria dengan Diggory?"

Remus mendesah. "Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau kami tidak ada apa-apa Sirius. Dia anak kelas tujuh, aku hanya berusaha sopan..."

Sirius mengernyit. 'Tapi aku tahu kalau dia menyimpan rasa padamu Remus," katanya datar.

Remus mengangakat sebelah alis. "Semua orang kau bilang menyimpan rasa padaku," katanya sebal. Apakah Sirius tak percaya padanya? Mendadak dia sedih, karena dia tahu kalau dia mencintai Sirius, dan sungguh menyakitkan jika orang yang kau cintai tak percaya padamu.

"Hei," kata Sirius, mengusap pipi Remus, merasa bersalah. "Maafin aku, ya. Tadi benar-banr refleks. Aku hanya tak kuat melihat cowok lain menyentuhmu..."

Remus cemberut. "Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk memantrainya Kutukan Kaki-Tangan," katanya jengkel.

Sirius nyengir, mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan berkata, "Ahh,,, kau semakin manis kalau sedang merajuk seperti ini..."

Wajah Remus spontan merona. "Hentikan Sirius, aku cowok, dan aku tidak manis!"

Sirius tertawa, menempelkan tubuhnya ke Remus, dan memeluk cowok itu dari samping. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut Remus yang lembut, coklat, dan beraroma vanila. Hangat dan nyaman.

Remus tersenyum, merapatkan dirinya dalam kasih Sirius.

"Ngomomg-ngomong," kata Remus akhirnya, memainkan tangan Sirius yang besar, bukunya tergeletak terlupakan. "Kau tidak merancang strategi?"

Sirius menurunkan wajahnya dari rambut Remus, mengangakat bahu, "Sudah selesai. Kami Slytherine merancang strategi lebih _awal _dibanding kalian," katanya percaya diri.

Remus tertawa, meninju bahu Sirius. "Yeah, dan kemudian tidak _berani _ melakukannya," godanya.

Sirius menggeram, dan Remus tertawa makin keras. "Enak saja. Kami berani tahu."

Remus nyengir, menatap wajah Sirius dan mencubit pipi laki-laki favoritnya itu. "Sekarang siapa yang merajuk," godanya balik.

Sirius terbahak. "I love your witty," gumamnya, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan sebelum serangannya sukses, terdengar suara panik.

"Remus? Remus? Dimana kau?"

"Astaga, James," Remus langsung berdiri kaget. Sirius tampak malas, saat Remus mendorongnya ke salah satu rak untuk bersembunyi. Sudah sejak dulu dia benci dengan keadaan yang seolah dia dan Remus tak pacaran. Yah, memang mereka tak pacaran secara teknisnya sih, tapi...

"Aku disini James, ada apa?" kata Remus, menghampiri James yang hampir saja memergoki dirinya mendorong Sirius.

"Hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja," kata James, wajahnya lega, dia menghampiri Remus dan mengacak rambutnya. "Kenapa kau masuk sampai sedalam ini sih?"

Remus mengangkat bahu. "Sepi disini. Dan supaya tidak kau temukan," katanya, sepenuhnya jujur. Haha.

James tertawa, nampaknya menganggapnya sebagai candaan. Dia merangkaul bahu Remus, dan berkata, "Makan malam?"

Remus mengernyit. "Tak akan ada perang kan malam ini? Kalau ada, aku mau makan di dapur saja..."

"Tidak, asal Slytherin sialan itu tak mencari masalah saja," kata James kasual, membimbing Remus keluar perpus.

Remus menoleh, dan melihat Sirius melambai kecil padanya dari balik salah satu rak. Remus tersenyum sedih, dan kemudian pergi.

Sirius menurunkan tangannya, dan mendesah.

Sampai kapan mereka harus seperti ini?

Makan malam berjalan dengan normal, tak ada baku hantam, tak ada apapun...

"Hei Evans," panggil James, mengacak rambutnya. "Hogsmead, besok, jam 8, kau dan aku. Bagaimana?"

Lily Evans, gadis berambut merah yang sudah sejak lima tahun lalu menjadi permaisuri hati James Potter yang terhormat, menjawab dengan simpel: dia mengambil pisau dan menusuknya dengan sepenuh hati ke steaknya. Wajah James langsung pucat, Remus mendengus geli.

Sialnya, saat itu Sirius, diikuti geng Slytherinya, Malfoy, Avery, Rosier, dan Mulciber melewati mereka. Dan tentu saja, Malfoy tertawa mengejek.

"Tak bisa mendapatkan bahkan darah-lumpur sekalipun, Potter?"

Dan otomatis, seluruh Gryffindor berdiri dengan tongkat siap. Sirius menangkap mata Remus yang mengernyit tak suka, Sirius juga menatap Malfoy sebal. Setelah ini pasti dia mendapat omelan panjang dari Remus, yang tak akan peduli bahwa bukan dia yang mengatakan _darah-lumpur_.

"Cuci mulut baumu, Malfoy!" bentak James. Kalau sifat overprotektif James pada Remus sudah kelewat batas, itu bukan apa-apa dibanding terhadap Lily.

Remus selalu kasihan pada gadis itu.

Malfoy hanya mengangkat alis, tongkat telah siap ditangan. "Aku hanya mengekspresikan rasa heranku pada pecundang sepertimu yang bisa-bisanya tertarik pada darah-lum..." dan sebelum kalimatnya selesai, dengan kegesitan kapten Quidditch, James melempar tongkatnya dan menyerang Malfoy.

Dengan cara muggle.

Oh. Oh.

Seseorang dalam masalah.

Dan, setelah sembuh dari trans, nampaknya Sirius tahu bahwa sudah saatnya dia bertindak. "SERANG!" serunya, dan seluruh Slytherin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Sirius, maju menghadang Gryffindor.

Dan saking cepatnya peristiwa ini, Profesor Dumbledore tidak sempat mengucapkan mantra pelindungnya yang gaul itu.

Remus tak menginginkan bertempur. Tapi dia juga tak bisa menghindar terus. Dia membuat pingsan Rosier, yang sejak dulu selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar yang _sungguh _mengerikan! Dan tiga kali nyaris menerima kutukan, yang untungnya berhasil dihindarinya.

Remus merasakan tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang. Sirius. Dengan gerakan gesit, dia mendorong Remus ke pinggir, melancarkan mantra pelindung ke sekitar Remus, berbisik, "Berhenti membuyarkan konsentrasiku," dan setelah itu ikut bergabung lagi di medan perang.

Remus cemberut. Kenapa semua orang menganggap dia tidak kapabel melakukan perang? Memangnya dia selemah itu? Remus sudah hendak kembali ke medan, saat menyadari bahwa kaki-tangannya tak bisa di gerakan...

"Black!" geramnya kesal sekali! Keterlaluan!

Dari lokasinya, Remus memperhatikan James dan Malfoy masih sibuk bertarung dengan cara muggle, tongkat keduanya tergeletak jauh. James jelas menang, dan dengan tonjokan terakhir, sukses membuat Malfoy pingsan. Dengan teriakan penuh kemenangan, dia menyambar tongkatnya, dan siap bertempur dengan cara sihir yang terhormat...

"STOP! STOP!" Remus bisa mendengar McGonagall beretriak-teriak dan mengacung-acungkan tongkatnya. Dumbledore di belakangnya, nampak setengah geli setngah penasaran, melambaikan tongkatnya sekali, dan seluruh anak langsung membatu.

"Astaga!" bentak McGonagal, murka semurka-murkanya. "Tak pernah aku melihat angkatan seperti ini. Dua ratus angka masing-masing dari Gryffindor dan Slytherine! Tak ada kunjungan Hogsmead dalam tahun ini untuk kedua asrama! Tak ada Quidditch!" –"APA? PROFESOR ITU TAK ADIL..." – "Potter, Black, ke ruang Profesor Dumbledore, SEKARANG!"

Dan tak ada lagi yang membantah.

Malam itu, semuanya berduka, tapi Remus bisa melihatnya.

Dia tahu bahwa akan ada balas dendam.

Dan kecurigaannya makin kuat dengan kembalinya James ke asrama mereka dengan tampang penuh benci.

"Black tak akan tahu apa yang menimpanya!" geramnya.

"Apa kata Dumbledore?" tanya Peter cemas.

"Pertandingan lawan Ravenclaw tak akan kuikuti yang jelas, " kata James getir.

"APA? Tapi kau kaptennya!" kata Frank Longbottom tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kami akan menang tanpa kapten kami?" seru McDonald, salah satu chaser mereka.

Semuanya berseru-seru marah, dan Remus, yang duduk disebelah James, berusaha menggunakan ilmu menyembuhkannya ke luka-luka muggle James, yang tampak sangat sangat kecewa. Seluruh kerja kerasnya di tim, dan dia tak diizinkan bermain,, mau tak mau Remus kasihan padanya.

Tapi rasa kasihannya berubah jadi sweatdrop, saat James bangkit mendadak dan berseru, "BAJINGAN SLYTHERINE!"

Dan semuanya bersorak penuh _fire!_

Remus menggeleng, dan memutuskan bahwa James sedang tak butuh dirinya. Perlahan dia menyelinap ke luar ruang rekreasi, dan setelah merasa aman, dia berlari ke ruang kelas kosong di lantai 4.

Ruang kelasnya dan Sirius.

Sirius menoleh saat mendengar pintu terbuka, dan mengernyit menatap Remus. "Memutuskan untuk menemuiku akhirnya?" sindirnya.

Remus mendesah. Sirius sedang memerban luka di kakinya yang nampak terus mengeluarkan darah. Remus buru-buru duduk di sebelahnya dan memulai mantra penyembuhnya. Sirius menghela napas, lalu merilekskan tubuhnya dengan bersandar ke tembok. Setelah luka Sirius nampak bersih, Remus memerban ulang dengan jauh lebih rapi. Dia mengusap wajah Sirius.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut, tahu bahwa ini bukan saatnya ceramah.

Sirius menatapnya dingin. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Remus mendesah. "Tadi James..."

"James, James, James," bentak Sirius. Remus kaget sekali. "Kenapa kau selalu membelanya? Pasti kau sebenarnya lebih ingin bersamanya kan? Kau tak perlu ke aku kalau kau memang tak mau!"

Remus sangat terluka mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Sirius? Kau tahu James sahabatku, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya saat dia membutuhkanku..."

"Oh, dan kau bisa saja meninggalkanku kan, mengingat aku _bukan _siapa-siapa buatmu!" ketus Sirius.

Remus menatapnya tak percaya. Dan dia tak bisa berkata apapun. "Sirius..."

Sirius membuang muka. Entah kenapa rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis. Kenapa Remus harus bersikap seperti ini padanya? Tak tahukah dia bahwa Sirius selalu terluka setiap kali melihatnya lebih memilih Potter dibanding dirinya?

Mereka terdiam lama, lalu Remus mengusap pipi Sirius. Sirius memejamkan matanya. Remus mendekatkan wajahnya, Sirius menatap wajah yang mendekat padanya itu, dan merasakan bibir Remus dibibirnya.

Dan mereka berciuman. Awalnya penuh kelembutan, masing-masing mencoba menghilangkan pedih dari hati pasangannya, kemudian Sirius menarik Remus ke pangkuannya, dan ciuman merekapun makin dalam, mesra, dan panas...

"Hmm, Remus," gumam Sirius di tengah kulumannya.

"Maafkan aku," desah Remus, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. "Maaf."

Sirius memeluk pacarnya itu sekuat tenaganya. Oh, betapa dia mencintai Remus, sampai sesak rasanya, sampai dia tak ingin membayangkan hidup tanpa cowok itu...

Setelah sesi ciuman yang panjang dan mereka berdua ingat bahwa paru-paru mereka butuh asupan, Remus melepaskan diri. Dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sirius.

"Apakah status begitu penting untukmu?" bisiknya perlahan.

Sirius menggeleng. "_Kau _ yang penting bagiku. Maafkan aku,,,"

Remus tersenyum. "Apa yang membuatmu marah?"

Sirius menyandarkan kepala Remus ke pundaknya, agar dia bisa menghirup aroma leher Remus yang segar, seperti vanila, coklat, dan hujan di saat bersamaan. Aroma yang membuatnya tenang.

"Entahlah," katanya akhirnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau menomersatukan aku..."

Remus mengusap dada Sirius. "Kau nomer satu."

Sirius mendengus tak percaya. Remus mendongak untuk menatap mata kelabu 'pacar'nya yang sarkartis itu.

"Tapi James sudah seperti abangku sendiri. Dan aku tak bisa memilih kalian Sirius, karena kalian punya posisi yang berbeda, dan sama-sama spesial," katanya lembut.

Sirius tersenyum. "Aku tahu, Sayang. Yah, kau tahu, Slytherine dan egoistisnya."

Remus tertawa. "Aku _tahu _sekali," kelakarnya. Sirius terbahak, lalu kembali mencium _werewolf _ itu dengan mesra.

_Astaga, niatnya mau bikin one shot, tapi jadinya lumayan panjang juga ya. Semoga kalian ga kecewa uda baca sampe page ini, hehe. Makasi semuanya, review pliiss :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbid the Forbidden**

**Summary: Slytherine Sirius/ Gryf Remus. Sirius adalah pangeran Slytherine yang selalu bersaing dengan geng Gryffindor James Potter, termasuk Remus Lupin, si pendiam yang manis itu. Persaingan antar asrama, ego, dan **_**backstreet**_**, cinta yang sepenuhnya terlarang...**

**Disc: i dont own HP**

Setelah pertempuran sengit itu, anak-anak menghabiskan akhir pekan di asrama masing-masing, mengingat tak ada Hogsmead untuk mereka.

Dan mengingat bahwa mereka butuh rencana.

Rencana untuk menjadi pemenang di perang turun-temurun ini...

Hari Seninnya, Remus ke aula besar dengan riang. Akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari rasa sesak penuh perhitungan di ruang asramanya sendiri. James benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini. Dia sama sekali tak mengizinkan Remus keluar tanpa penjagaan, dan itu membuat Remus tak bisa malam mingguan dengan Sirius. Sirius jelas tampak sudah ingin mendobrak Gryffindor saat membaca surat penjelasan dari Remus bahwa mereka akan galau di malam minggu ini.

Gryffindor sialan! Maki Sirius, kesal sekali lagi pada makhluk bernama James Potter.

Mata Remus bertemu dengan mata Sirius, yang nampak sudah duduk manis di meja Slytherinnya. Remus nyengir penuh arti, yang di balas Sirius dengan anggukan, mengingat dia sedang bicara dengan Malfoy, yang akan sangat curiga sekali kalau dia benar-benar tersenyum. Selama ini Sirius terkenal sangat berdarah dingin. Mana mungkin dia tersenyum!

"Pagi," sapa Remus riang, duduk di sebelah James, yang hanya mendesah. James salah satu orang yang paling benci pagi hari, dan otaknya belum akan berfungsi sebelum minum susu coklat. Tidak, harus coklat, susu vanila akan membuatnya muntah, dan itu sukses membuat paginya makin buruk.

Yah, tapi semua orang tahu kok kalau James sangat anak manja. Tenang saja.

Pelajaran demi pelajaranpun berlalu, sampai setelah makan siang, anak kelas enam mendapat dobel Ramuan bersama Slytherin.

"Baiklah," kata Profesor Slughorn. "Hari ini kita akan membuat ramuan antibiotik. Berpasangan. Lily, tolong kau bersama Potter hari ini, aku tak mau dia mengacau di kelas ini," katanya ramah pada Lily, lalu melotot pada James, yang nyengir puas. Lily mendesah sebal. Memang Senin selalu jadi hari apesnya!

"Lupin, kau dengan Severus. Rosier dengan Avery. Black dengan Pettigrew..."

Remus tampak puas. menyenangkan satu tim dengan Sev, karena semuanya akan berjalan sesuai gambar yang ada di buku, walaupun kadang Sev suka menambahkan tips-tipsnya sendiri.

Severus mengangguk padanya. Mereka sudah beberapa kali sekelompok, dan hubungan mereka cukup sopan, setidaknya.

Sayangnya, Sirius menganggap sopannya Snape sebagai 'perasaan tersembunyi'. Remus menoleh ke Sirius, yang benar saja sedang menatapnya. Remus me-_mouthing_ 'jangan macam-macam', yang dibalas Sirius dengan cemberut sebal. Dia tak pernah di pasangkan dengan Remus. Kenapa harus selalu si minyak berjalan Snape?!

Kembali ke Remus, dia sudah mulai menyiapkan kuali mereka, sementara Sev mengambil bahan-bahan ramuan yang mereka butuhkan. Saat kembali, Severus menatap Remus lama, lalu tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku tahu."

Remus mendongak dari akar belladonna yang sedang dia potong. "Ya?"

"Aku tahu sekarang kenapa Black selalu cemberut padaku setiap kali kita berpasangan," kata Sev pendek. Remus langsung berhenti memotong, menatap Sev syok.

"Ap, apa maksudmu, Severus? Aku tidak..."

Severus mengangkat bahu. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan berkata pada siapapun. Tak ada hubungannya denganku juga," katanya simpel.

Remus masih tak dapat berkata apa-apa, apakah maksud Snape...

Sev menoleh, dan menatap Remus masih cengo, dia berkata, "Aku melihat kalian berdua di perpustakaan beberapa hari lalu. Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, kalau tak mau perang ini menjadi lebih besar dari seharusnya," kata Sev puas.

Remus mendesah. Wajahnya merona, mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang dia dan Sirius lakukan di perpus...

"Trims Sev, karena tidak mengatakan pada siapapun," gumam Remus.

Sev hanya mengangguk. "Aku hanya kaget Gryffindoor suci sepertimu mau pacaran dengan Slytherine..."

Remus memutar bola matanya. "Maafkan aku karena tidak terlibat dalam perang konyol ini," katanya sebal.

Sev menyeringai, yang di anggap Remus sebagai usahanya untuk tersenyum, dan Remus tersenyum balik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jadian?" tanya Sev penasaran, sambil mengaduk dengan efektif. Kemampuan ramuannya memang luar biasa.

Remus meringis. "Hm, entahlah. Belum jadian lagian," katanya. "Hanya kekasih tanpa status."

Sev memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja," gumamnya, tapi tak memperpanjang.

"Hm, enak sekali ya, berpasangan dengan Snape. Iya kan Lupin?" mendadak terdengar sindiran tajam, yang harusnya ditujukan untuk Remus, tetapi si yang menyindir, Sirius, malah melotot penuh ketidaksukaan ke Sev.

Remus mendesah. "Sudahlah, Sirius," bisiknya, melihat ke arah James, yang sudah mencengkeram tongkatnya di balik jubahnya. "Jangan cari masalah. Kembali ke tempatmu."

"Tapi, aku..." Sirius tak bisa membantah lagi saat melihat tampang Remus yang meneriakkan ancaman. Dengan menunduk seperti anjing kesepian, dia kembali ke tempatnya. Lega, Remus melihat James memasukkan tongkatnya kembali.

Hampir saja.

Sev tampak sangat terkejut melihat perkembangan ini. "Wow," katanya takjub. "_He's really really into you._"

Remus nyengir, puas. "_Absolutely, genuinely, seriously._"

Setelah sesi interogasi dengan Severus, Remus dan James berjalan ke aula besar bersama. "Apa tadi yang dikatakan Black padamu?" tanya James, menatap Remus cemas.

Remus mendesah. "Apa sih James? Haruskah kau selalu berprasangka? Dosa, lho."

James mengernyit tak suka mendengar jawaban Remus. Dia menatap Remus tajam, menagih jawaban. Remus memutar bola matanya. "Dia cuma sebal aku terlalu akrab dengan anak asramanya. Itu saja," jawabnya setengah jujur. Memang Sirius sebal sekali melihat Remus dekat dengan cowok lain kan?

James mengangguk-angguk. "Tenang saja Rem, setelah perang ini kita menangkan, tak akan ada lagi yang mengganggumu," katanya penuh percaya diri.

Remus menggeleng-geleng. "Terserahlah," gumamnya, malas menanggapi.

Dan, malamnya, saat dia bisa bertemu dengan Sirius sehabis makan malam di sudut perpus mereka, ganti Sirius yang menginterogasinya.

Remus sedang mengerjakan tugas Pertahanannya, saat ada bayangan jatuh ke mejanya. Dia mendongak, dan bertatapan dengan Sirius yang bersedekap dengan tampang tak puas. Remus mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ya?"

Sirius ber-hmpfh, menarik kursi di depan Remus, bukan disebelahnya seperti biasa.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan _Snivellus?"_

Remus mendengus. "Dan kau marah kalau James dan Peter memanggil Sev dengan nama panggilan itu?" sindirnya, mengingat salah satu duel yang terjadi karena Sirius membela Sev.

Kernyitan Sirius makin dalam. "_Sev? _Kau memanggilnya dengan nama kesayangan?"

Remus memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja Sirius, Lily juga memanggil Severus dengan nama Sev. Tak ada yang sal..."

"Aku tak suka Rem, benar-benar tak suka," kata Sirius pelan, berbahaya.

Remus menutup bola matanya, meminta kesabaran yang makin lama makin tipis karena kecemburuan konyol Sirius yang semakin membabi-buta. Oke, Sirius boleh saja sangat pintar, percaya diri, tampan, kaya, dan bisa segalanya, tapi dia adalah manusia paling irasional yang pernah Remus kenal!

"Baiklah, _Se-ve-rus. _Puas?"

Sirius mendekatkan wajahnya. "_Snape._ Itu namanya untukmu."

Remus menatap Sirius lama, membatin apa dosanya sampai jatuh ke pelukan cowok menyebalkan macam Sirius Black? Tapi dia capek berdebat. Percuma juga. Yang ada nanti Sirius akan menumpahkan kekesalannya ke Sev sendiri, dan itu jelas tidak adil!

"Baiklah, _Yang mulia. _Snape."

Sirius memundurkan tubuhnya lagi, mengangguk, dan melanjutkan sesi interogasi, yang tentu saja belum selesai.

"Lalu?"

Remus mendesah. "Astaga Sirius, sudah setahun kita dekat, dan kau masih belum percaya padaku..."

Wajah Sirius melunak. "Bukan tidak percaya, Rem, aku hanya tak ingin ada yang terlewat, dan tahu-tahu kau sudah jadi milik orang lain." Dia berhenti, wajahnya pucat. "Itu tak akan terjadi kan?" bisiknya ngeri.

Remus menggeleng-geleng putus asa. Rasanya ingin sekali dia berteriak, _AKAN KALAU KAU TERUS BERSIKAP TAK MASUK AKAL _tetapi dia tak tega melihat wajah Sirius yang seperti anjing di tendang majikannya, jadi alih-alih dia menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak, Padfoot sayang."

Sirius nyengir. Dia suka sekali dengan nama panggilan dari Remus: Padfoot. Kata Remus, nama itu cocok sekali dengan Sirius yang selalu mengekornya dan menggonggong jika ada orang asing mendekat. Remus bilang orang lain akan sangat tersinggung, tapi Sirius malah sangat bahagia, saat Remus pertama memanggilnya seperti itu... Nama spesial yang hanya Remus yang akan menggunakannya...

"Moony-ku," Sirius nyaris melompat bahagia ke samping Remus. Sebagai gantinya, Sirius memanggil Remus dengan Moony, atau Moonshine, atau Moonbright, tergantung keadaan.

Remus tertawa saat merasakan lengan kekar Sirius, hasil latihannya sebagai beater, melingkari tubuhnya.

Sirius pasti satu-satunya Slytherine yang mudah sekali dimanipulasi, pikir Remus, puas dengan dirinya.

Sirius, yang sangat merindukan Remus yang sudah dua hari tidak dia cium, menarik pacarnya itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya, kaki Remus melingkari pinggang Sirius, menyibakkan jubahnya. Sirius tampak kecewa melihat kaki jenjang Remus yang tertutup celana panjang.

"Kenapa ngga pakai celana pendek? Kan panas," tuntutnya.

Remus mengangkat alis. "Terakhir kali aku pakai _hot pants_, ada yang tidak mengajakku bicara 3 hari," sindirnya.

"Itu karena kau membiarkan Shackelbolt melihatnya!" protes Sirius menuduh.

Remus menggeleng-geleng. Hanya Sirius yang akan marah karena angin mengibarkan jubah Remus dan tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan kakinya pada Kingsley, yang kebetulan sekali sedang lewat. Malas memperpanjang, Remus menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sirius, dan berkata, "Jadi, kau akan menciumku atau tidak?"

Sirius menatap Remus dengan tatapan memuja, matanya penuh nafsu duniawi, yang membuat Remus makin bergairah. Tanpa kata, mereka mulai berciuman mesra. Astaga, dua hari dan rasanya hormon Remus sudah di luar kendali. Remus melenguh penuh hasrat, menggesekkan bagian depan celananya ke Sirius, yang tampak mau meledak saking bersemangatnya.

Dan saat Remus akan mengusulkan mereka untuk pindah ke kelas di lantai empat, terdengar bentakan,

"APA-APAAN INI?"

Remus mendorong Sirius, nyaris tersentak jatuh dari kursi. Dengan penuh horor dia melihat.

James Potter berdiri di sana, dengan wajah seolah-olah habis di jambret.

Remus buru-buru berdiri, dan tersangkut jubahnya sendiri. Sirius menangkapnya dengan gesit sebelum pacarnya itu jatuh. Remus tak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

Astagaastagaastagaastagaa.

"James, bisa kujelaskan..." katanya tergagap. "Aku..."

James masih tak bisa bergerak. Dia seperti kaku di tempat. Tapi saat mendengar Remus memanggil namanya, dia sadar.

Dan murka.

"Kemari Remus," katanya dingin.

"Tapi," Remus menatap Sirius, dan sungguh memalukan karena bagian depan celana Sirius sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan bokser dengan tonjolan super besar yang siap meledak kapanpun.

"Remus, kemari." Kata James final.

Remus menggigit bibir, dia melihat bahwa baik James dan Sirius sudah mengacungkan tongkat, siap bertempur. Remus tak bisa menatap mata Sirius, yang sedang sibuk adu pelotot dengan James. Dengan penuh ketakutan akan apa yang akan terjadi, Remus menghampiri James. Saat sudah berada di jangkauan, James mencekal tangannya kuat. Remus meringis, tapi kedua pria kesayangannya tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"James, plis dengarkan aku," kata Remus lagi. "Aku dan Sirius..."

"Kami pacaran," kata Sirius tegas, menatap James menantang. Dan begitu mendengar kata itu, dengan gerakan tongkat sihir yang bahkan tak bisa Remus lihat, Sirius sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Astaga, Sirius!" Remus sudah akan berlari ke arah pacarnya yang kaku di tempat, tapi James menariknya dengan kuat ke luar perpustakaan. "James, lepaskan aku. Sirius! Sirius!" James nampak tak sabar, dan dia menggumamkan sesuatu, dan Remus pun tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"... mana bisa aku membiarkannya..."

"Sudahlah, James..."

"Ini bukan masalah asrama lagi..."

Samar-samar, Remus bisa mendengar orang-orang yang berdebat di sekitarnya. Perlahan, dia membuka matanya, dan melihat sesuatu yang familiar. Kamarnya di menara Gryffindor.

Remus mendesah saat ingatan akan James yang memergokinya muncul kembali. Dia tahu suatu saat pasti akan ketahuan, tapi dia tak tahu bahwa momennya adalah sekarang, dimana perang sedang mencapai klimaksnya.

Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang setelah ini akan James lakukan...

"Rem, kau sudah sadar?" panggil James, duduk cemas di samping tempat tidur Remus.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Maaf ya, tadi aku terpaksa men-stupefy kamu. Habisnya kamu meronta-ronta seperti itu..." desah James, tampangnya bersalah. Remus mengangguk kecil. Tampang James langsung serius lagi. "Rem, apa yang kulihat tadi?"

Remus tak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Selain James, ada Lily dan Peter yang berdiri di sisi lain tempat tidur Remus. Cowok imut itu mendudukkan dirinya perlahan, bersandar ke ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, James," katanya perlahan, "Adalah aku dan Sirius Black sedang ciuman di sudut perpustakaan."

Suluruh ruangan tak berani bernapas, semua menatap syok Remus. Remus Lupin, yang mereka yakini adalah cowok polos yang tak akan berkencan sampai usianya dua puluh tahun (tiga puluh tahun kalau James masih seirasional dirinya yang sekarang). Remus Lupin yang anak baik-baik, pacaran dengan Slytherin jahat macam Sirius Black, yang sifatnya lebih hitam dari namanya!

Astaga.

James menatap Remus lama. "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya pelan.

Remus balik menatap James. "Tapi, James, kalau ini membuatmu senang, aku dan Sirius tidak berpacaran..."

James menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Apakah si Black memaksamu...

"Bukan, James!" sahut Remus cepat. "Tapi, aku bilang pada Sirius, bahwa sampai mendapatkan restumu, kami hanya akan berteman..."

James terdiam. Dia menatap Remus lama, lalu mendesah panjang. "Remus, dengarkan aku," katanya menggenggam tangan Remus. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat sayang padamu? Kau adalah adik yang tak pernah kumiliki. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Remus menatap James taku-takut dan mengangguk.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, dan aku tahu persis bahwa itu pasti bukan Sirius Black," kata James tegas.

Remus menarik tangannya, mendadak merasa marah. "Apa sih maksudmu? Kau tidak berhak melarang-larangku! Aku sudah cukup umur untuk menentukan siapa yang baik untukku dan siapa yang tidak!"

James bangkit berdiri, menatap Remus tajam. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku tahu, pasti kau sudah di mantrai oleh si Black sialan itu! Dasar ular!"

"James, kau sungguh tidak masuk akal..." rengek Remus. "Kumohon, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh..."

James menggeleng pelan. "Kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan. Dia pasti mendekatimu untuk tahu strategi-strategi kita!"

"Yang benar saja James, dia bahkan paling tidak suka kalau sedang membahas soal perang konyol ini..."

"Itu hanya akting Rem, dia sedang menipumu!" bentak James. "Dia akan menerima balasannya. Tak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu dan tetap hidup."

Dan, dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, James keluar dari kamar, diikuti dengan ketakutan oleh Peter. Lily tampak bingung, lalu berkata pada Remus, "Aku akan memastikan dia tidak berbuat bodoh." Dan dia keluar menyusul James.

Remus terhentak kembali ke tempat tidurnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam bantal bulu angsanya yang mahal, kado dari Sirius saat Remus bilang lehernya sakit (padahal sakitnya karena dia ketiduran di meja ruang rekreasi saat sedang mengerjakan PR Transfigurasi, bukan karena salah bantal bulu ayamnya yang peyot).

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Dia tahu James pasti akan nekat. James adalah manusia paling keras kepala yang pernah dia temui. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan kasus ini berlalu begitu saja...

Mendadak dia teringat Sirius, yang terbaring kaku di perpus...

Astaga, bisa-bisanya Remus lupa!

Dia langsung melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan beranjak ke pintu, saat menyadari bahwa pintunya telah terkunci rapat.

"Shit!" gumamnya, tahu persis bahwa James takan akan mengizinkannya keluar begitu saja. Dia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, mencari tongkatnya, dan tak menemukan apapun.

"SIALAN JAMES!" teriaknya murka.

_Ya ampun,, padahal aku kira bisa jadi two shot, ternyata masih ngga bisa juga -_- maaf ya reader, semoga kalian masih mau membaca sechapter lagi, berharap di chaptrer depan sudah selesai. Pertempuran besar antara Gryffindor dan Slytherinpun tak dapat di elakkan lagi, dan apakah Remus dan Sirius dapat bersatu? Hmm,, silakan membaca chapter selanjutnyaaa.. _

_Sejuta makasi buat yang uda review:_

ShizuharaS89 makasi saran2nya,, ayo2 baca fic aku yang lain yah,, kalo kamu suka tentang cinta kakak-adik tiri, bisa baca the Blacks juga

Ata terus baca ya, smoga ga nyesel


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbid the Forbidden**

**Summary: Slytherine Sirius/ Gryf Remus. Sirius adalah pangeran Slytherine yang selalu bersaing dengan geng Gryffindor James Potter, termasuk Remus Lupin, si pendiam yang manis itu. Persaingan antar asrama, ego, dan **_**backstreet**_**, cinta yang sepenuhnya terlarang...**

**Disc: i dont own HP**

**Chapter 3**

Sirius membaca surat itu lagi. Surat yang setengah jam lalu dia terima, dan dia baca di ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin keras-keras.

_Kita selesaikan semua ini. Gryffindor siap, lapangan Quidditch, 11 pm. Bajingan kau Black!_

_JP._

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sefrontal ini?" tanya Malfoy heran.

"Iya, tak biasanya Gryffindor mulai duluan, " kata Nott curiga.

Sirius mendesah, teman-temannya mendiskusikan motif Gryffindork, dan dia tahu persis mengapa.

"Aku tahu," kata Sirius akhirnya, setelah setengah jam mereka tak berpindah dari topik yang sama.

Semua anak menatap Sirius.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rosier tak sabar.

Sirius memutar bola matanya. "Karena aku terlibat asmara dengan salah satu dari mereka," katanya santai.

Dan seluruh asrama menatapnya bengong.

"Apa maksudmu Sirius? Kau pacaran dengan Gryffindor?" tanya Bella, sepupunya, tak percaya.

Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Yep."

"Astaga, Sirius, bisa-bisanya kau tertarik pada mereka! Tak adakah gadis atau pria Slytherin yang lain?" tukas Avery.

Sirius mengernyit, menatap tatapan lapar gadis-gadis di sudut ruangan, fans beratnya. Dia bergidik. Bisa-bisanya Remus yang imut dibandingkan dengan banshee-banshee itu?!

"Sayang sekali," tandas Sirius. "Tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku, kalian suka atau tidak."

Semuanya menggerutu. Slytherin terkenal loyal terhadap sesamanya. Mereka tentu saja akan tetap membela Sirius, walaupun pilihannya sungguh bejat.

"Memangnya siapa sih yang membuatmu segitu butanya?" tanya Bella heran.

Sirius menyeringai ke sepupunya itu. "Hm, Remus Lupin."

Dan seluruh asrama tak berani bernapas.

"Lupin? Yang selalu bersama Potter?" kata Malfoy akhirnya.

"Tak lain dan tak bukan," kata Sirius.

Avery menggeleng. "Pantas saja si Potter langsung ngajakin perang. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Sirius, kau tahu Lupin itu manusia favorit Potter kan?"

Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Remus punya pikiran sendiri. Dia berhak berkencan dengan siapapun yang dia suka."

"Yah, aku tahu apa maksudmu," kata Rosier lambat-lambat. "Lupin memang _hot..._"

Dan detik itu pula, tongkat Sirius sudah berada di leher Rosier. "Aku tak akan mentolerir siapapun, _siapapun,_ mendekati Remus_ku_. Camkan itu, Rosier!" desisnya penuh ancam. Seluruh ruangan menelan ludah ketakutan. Inilah alasan mengapa Sirius yang menjadi pemimpin mereka walaupun dia masih kelas enam. Dia sungguh mengerikan.

"Oke, oke, aku hanya bicara saja, Black," kata Rosier, ngeri.

Sirius mengernyit tak suka, lalu melepaskan ujung tongkatnya dari urat nadi leher Rosier, yang langsung pindah tempat sejauh-jauhnya dari Sirius.

"Baiklah, jadi apa strateginya?" kata Sirius, memulai rapat.

Sementara itu, di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, keadaan tak kalah tegangnya. Berita bahwa Remus diguna-guna oleh Sirius Black telah menyebar luas, dan seluruh anak Gryffindor dengan penuh semangat siap membalas dendam!

"Padahal dia ganteng sekali," kata Monica, teman Lily. "Sirius Black. Ngga nyangka dia pake guna-guna..."

"Kalau aku sih pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya, tak perlu ramuan atau mantra," kata Ibeth.

Lily memutar bola matanya. Kalau boleh jujur, Remus memang sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan paket lengkap Sirius Black: ganteng, pintar, atletis, kaya, dll, dll. Tapi tetap saja, di tengah perang seperti ini, sungguh sangat tidak bijaksana jatuh cinta pada musuh. Yah, bukan berarti kita bisa mengendalikan siapa yang kita suka sih...

Seperti rasa sukanya yang mulai berkembang pada James Potter.

Ups.

Sementara Lily galau dengan perasaannya, dan seluruh Gryffindor lain memikirkan strategi mereka, di atas, di kamar anak kelas enam, Remus yang menjadi buah bibir seluruh kelas sedang sangat bete.

Cowok manis itu duduk di atas kasurnya, bersedekap, cemberut, dan berpikir.

Dia harus keluar dari sini.

Dia tak ingin James berbuat ceroboh. Siapa yang akan menjamin mereka semua tak akan di keluarkan dari Hogwarts. Dia tak ingin Sirius bertindak nekat, dan membuat pertemanan dengan James menjadi sangat mustahil...

Dan dia kangen Sirius.

Dan dia cemas Sirius masih belum di temukan, terbujur kaku di perpustakaan.

Remus menatap jam. Saat itu baru jam empat, dan dia skip tranfigurasi. Dia baru sadar bahwa ini masih hari Selasa. Ya ampun, dia akan membunuh James!

Saat sedang meratapi nasibnya, burung hantu terbang masuk, menghampiri Remus. "Zeus!" pekik Remus senang. Zeus, burung hantu angkuh Sirius, menjatuhkan surat ke pangkuan Remus, dan mendarat di meja belajar Remus, ber-uhu anggun. Buru-buru Remus membuka suratnya.

_Remus,_

_Apa kau baik-baik saja? Please jawab, aku akan mati kalau tak tahu._

_Cintamu,_

_Sirius _

Remus memutar bola matanya. Dia benar-benar merasa jadi tawanan Perang Dunia II, trims karena sikap drama queen James dan Sirius.

Buru-buru Remus mengambil pena bulu di meja belajarnya dan menulis:

_Siri,_

_Aku baik-baik saja. James mengurungku di kamar anak kelas enam di menara Gryffindor. Keluarkan aku dari sini dong. Aku kangen kamu, dan aku ngga ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kalian._

_Remus _

Remus menggulung suratnya, dan menyerahkannya pada Zeus, yang beruhu, lalu terbang keluar. Remus menjatuhkan diri ke kasurnya, menunggu jemputan Sirius. Mungkin dia akan menjemput Remus dengan naik sapu?

Lima belas menit kemudian, ternyata Zeuslah yang datang lagi, bukan Sirius dan sapunya. Dengan curiga, Remus mengambil surat di cakar Zeus, dan membaca:

_Sayang,_

_Mungkin lebih baik kalau kamu di sana saja. Dengan begitu aku tahu kalau kamu aman. Aku akan menjemputmu saat perang selesai dan dimenangkan Slytherin. Aku tahu kau pasti marah, tapi maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin kau tak kena mantra apapun dengan ikut perang, Rem. _

_Anjing kesayanganmu, _

_Padfoot_

Remus membanting murka surat itu ke tembok, membuat Zeus menatapnya mencela.

Memang, cowok di sekitarnya brengsek semua!

Tapi bukan Remus namanya kalau kehabisan akal. Otaknya berputar, berpikir keras, dan...

Dengan senyum kecil, Remus berdiri.

7.30 PM

Profesor McGonagal sudah lima belas tahun mengajar, dan dengan durasi selama itu, dia tahu.

Dia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

Dia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang _seharusnya tidak terjadi _ akan terjadi.

Dia tak tahu kenapa dia bisa tahu. Dia hanya tahu.

Dia tahu dari tampang kalem James Potter saat di kelasnya, dan mengatakan bahwa Remus Lupin sedang sakit. Dia tahu ketika anak-anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin hanya saling tatap dengan benci tanpa insiden apapun saat bertemu. Dia tahu dari kosongnya laporan dari profesor-profesor lain hari itu.

Dia tahu, bahwa ketenangan ini adalah _sesuatu._

Dan dia tahu, dan putus asa, bahwa dia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu. Dengan tak adanya bukti, semua pasti akan menganggapnya paranoid.

Dengan tatapan membunuh, dia bergantian menatap Gryffindor dan Slytherin saat makan malam itu.

Sungguh menyesakkan.

_7 PM._

Dengan senyum puas, Remus Lupin melihat hasil karyanya. Untung saja dia pernah melihat film Rapunzel saat berkunjung ke rumah sepupunya yang muggle tulen, dan dia tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Dengan mengandalkan seluruh baju miliknya dan teman sekamarnya, seluruh seprai yang mereka pakai, jadilah kain super panjang.

Kain bersejarah yang akan dia pakai untuk meloloskan diri.

Muahahahahha.

James dan Sirius harus tahu siapa yang mereka lawan!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Remus mengikat ujung tali panjang itu ke tiang tempat tidurnya yang paling dekat dengan jendela, dan perlahan menjatuhkan tali itu. Dia mengeluarkan kepalanya, menelan ludah saat melihat betapa jauhnya dia dari tanah.

Tapi dia sudah tak sabar lagi. Dia tak ingin lebih lama terkurung di kamar ini. Dia harus keluar, dan memastikan bahwa Sirius dan James baik-baik saja!

Perlahan, dia mengeluarkan kakinya, dan berdoa...

_10.00 PM_

James Potter berdiri di atas meja di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Inilah saatnya. Dan dia setidaknya harus melakukannya. Berpidato. James suka melakukannya. Memotifasi seluruh anak buahnya, dan memastikan mereka satu tujuan.

Mereka pasti akan menang.

"Semuanya!"

Dan ruang rekreasi yang tadinya ramai langsung hening, menatap James, menunggu.

"Kita tahu, inilah saatnya. Ini saat yang kita tunggu-tunggu. Inilah kita, Gryffindor, akan membalas semua kekasaran, kecurangan, dan akal bulus Slytherin!"

"YEAH!" sorak semua anak.

"Inilah saatnya kita balaskan dendam anak kelas satu kita yang selalu mereka _bully!_" seru James lagi.

"YEAH!"

"Inilah saatnya kita balaskan dendam para kelahiran muggle!"

"YEAH!"

"Inilah saatnya kita balaskan dendam Remus!"

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!"

"UWOOO! UWOOO! UWOOO!"

Dan itulah, dengan penuh semangat, Gryffindor berbondong-bondong ke lapangan Quidditch.

_07.30 PM._

Remus Lupin mendarat dengan selamat di bumi Hogwarts. Kakinya masih gemetaran saking takutnya. Dengan penuh rasa lelah, dia berjalan ke sesemakan dekat dinding, dan beristirahat di sana.

Lihat saja, dia pasti akan membalas dendam pada Sirius yang memaksanya berbuat seperti ini. Ooh, sungguh menyenangkan pasti, melihat Sirius memohon-mohon ciuman yang tak akan dia nikmati sampai sebulan ke depan. Lihat saja!

Dengan kesal, rindu pada tongkatnya, Remus menyandarkan diri ke tembok, dan tidurpun menyapanya...

_10.00 PM_

Sirius Black tahu bahwa Gryffindor adalah manusia-manusia bodoh. Yah, kecuali Remus, tentu. Memikirkan pacarnya itu membuatnya mendadak merasa rindu. Harusnya tadi Sirius menjemputnya dan mengurung cowok itu di kamar Slytherinnnya saja...

Sirius menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan saat tak sedang di sini pun Remus berhasil mengacaukan konsentrasinya!

Ini bukan saatnya dia memikirkan pacarnya.

Ini saatnya dia berkonsentrasi pada asramanya. Pada kehormatan Slytherin, pewaris darah murni.

Kembali ke pikiran awalnya. Dia tahu bahwa Gryfffindor, sebagai makhluk alami tanpa otak, pasti akan menyerang dengan terbuka. Slytherin, yang lebih fokus pada otak daripada otot, punya pemikiran berbeda. Mereka akan melakukan taktik perang tipe gerilya. Ya, tipe yang akan membawa mereka pada kemenangan melawan kebodohan. Muahahahahahaha!

_10.30 PM, lapangan Quidditch_

James Potter membagi pasukannya menjadi 4 bagian. Sayap kanan, dipimpin oleh Amos Diggory, sayap kiri dipimpin oleh Kingsley Shackelbolt, sayap tengah oleh dirinya sendiri, dan sayap belakang oleh Frank Longbottom. Menjadi kapten Quidditch yang selalu memenangkan pertandingan membuat James tahu, bagaimana posisi bertahan dan menyerang yang paling efektif.

Slytherin tak akan punya kesempatan kali ini, si babon-babon itu.

Baru menunggu beberapa saat, mereka sudah bisa melihat pasukan Slytherin, yang jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan pasukan Gryffindor.

"Para pengecut itu, bahkan ketakutan untuk membela asrama mereka sendiri," gumam Gideon Prewett terheran-heran. James menyeringai puas. dengan ini kemenangan pasti datang ke pihaknya!

Sirius Black berjalan di depan, dengan keangkuhan aristokratnya, diikuti oleh Lucius Malfoy dan Mulciber, lalu oleh serombongan pasukan.

"Potter," sapa Sirius.

"Black," desis James penuh dendam.

Mereka salaing tatap dengan benci dan perhitungan. Lalu, sesuai dengan adat perang, mereka akan mengajukan satu orang untuk bertanding sebagai pembuka.

"Siapa orang pertamamu, Potter?" kata Sirius dingin.

"Siam," kata James.

Sirius mendengus, melihat cowok kecil dengan wajah polos. Dia bisa saja cantik, dengan mata hijau terang. Benar-benar seperti peri hutan. Sirius menggeleng, "Yakin tak akan melukai wajah cantikmu?" godanya.

Siam Felton melotot, tongkatnya siap. James mengangkat alis, terserah saja kalau Sirius mau meremehkan Siam. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa cowok itu dalah pemberani dan mendapatkan nilai Pertahanan yang bahkan lebih bagus dari Remus.

"Avery," kata Sirius. "Habisi dia."

Castor Avery, dengan wajah yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Siam, seram, alis super tebal, dan gigi taring yang lebih banyak dari sewajarnya, meneyeringai pada Siam, yang tingginya hanya sebahunya. Siam mengernyit, keberaniannya tak surut sama sekali.

"Ayo, Cantik, goyangkan tongkatmu," goda Avery. Siam memutar bola matanya, dan dengan gerakan sangat tegas, melontarkan mantra pertama. Avery, yang terkejut, hanya bisa menghindar sedikit, dan pipinya tergores.

"Ayo, _Jelek, _goyangkan tongkatmu," balas Siam, yang diikuti dengan tawa seluruh pasukan Gryffindor dan desisan marah Slytherin. Dengan geraman penuh malu, Avery mulai melontarkan berbagai kutukan, yang ditangkis Siam dengan mudah. Dan setelah lima menit penuh ketegangan, dengan gerakan pasti, Siam beretriak, "Expelliarmus!" dan tongkat Avery melayang ke tangannya.

Siam tertawa puas, dan seluruh Slytherin menatap si cantik itu syok. Sirius, yang marah sekali dengan perkembangan ini, berteriak, "SERANG!"

Dan perangpun dimulai.

11.00 PM

Perlahan, Remus membuka matanya.

Dia melihat langit sudah sangat gelap. Badannya sakit semua. Dan mendadak dia ingat pada situasinya.

Dia bangkit cepat saat sadar bahwa sekarang sungguh sudah larut. Dia tak tahu dimana dan kapan perang sialan ini akan dilangsungkan. Tapi dia punya tebakan.

Kalau ada hubungannya dengan James, pasti lapangan Quidditch.

Dengan langkah cepat, Remus berlari ke lapangan nista itu.

Dan mendapati bahwa memang benar, peperangan sengit sedang berlangsung. Dan dari jauh, bisa terlihat bahwa hijau sedang kalah.

Tapi kemudian Remus melihatnya.

Warna hijau, jelas bersembunyi di sesemakan dekat pondok Hagrid, menunggu sesuatu...

Sesuatu...

"James!" seru Remus, mencari-cari sahabatnya itu. Dia harus memperingatkan James, bahwa Slytherin telah merencanakan sesuatu. "James!"

"Remus!" Suara Sirius mendadak mendekat. Remus menatap pacarnya itu, yang telah bersimbah keringat dan lumpur. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Remus mengernyit. "Oh, kenapa kau peduli?" sindirnya ketus. Sirius menelan ludah. "Dengar Sirius, kau harus tahu bahwa kau sedang dalam masalah. Masalah yang sangat besar. Lihat saja." Lalu dengan hentakan kaki penuh perajukan, Remus kembali mencari James.

"Remus, dengarkan aku..." ternyata Sirius mengikutinya dari belakang. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau terlibat..."

"Tentu saja," sembur Remus kesal. "Sayangnya, aku ingin terlibat! JAMES!"

"Kenapa kau mencari Potter?" tukas Sirius, kesal.

Remus memutar bola matanya. "Mungkin untuk memperingatkan asrama_ku_, bahwa seseorang sedang berbuat curang!" tukas Remus, dan saat itulah dia melihat James dan berlari menghampirinya.

Dan Sirius sadar, kali ini Remus, pacarnyalah, yang akan mengahancurkan strateginya.

Dia memutar otak, dan dengan cepat berbalik ke pasukannya, dan buru-buru memberi kode untuk pasukan belakang bergabung.

Remus tahu bahwa dia terlambat saat melihat tingkah sirius, tapi dia tetap akan berjuang.

"James!"

"Remus! Apa yang kau lakukan..." James men-stupefy Malfoy, lalu berpaling ke arahnya.

"James, Slytherin, mereka punya pasukan tambahan di belakang!" potong Remus cepat.

James melongo. "Ap..."

Dan sebelum James sempat bertanya lebih jauh, dia melihatnya.

Pasukan Slytherin datang dari berbagai arah, dengan penuh semangat berteriak, menyerbu pasukan Gryffindor yang sangat terkejut di tengah.

"Astaga," gumam James syok. Tapi James, dilahirkan sebagai pemimpin, mampu mengahdapi situasi seperti apapun. Dengan cepat dia berseru, "POSISI SEMBILAN! SIAPKAN DIRI! SERAAAANG!"

Dan Gryffindor, yang melihat pemimpin mereka ternyata siap dengan situasi itu, segera membentuk posisi bertahan dengan cepat, dan tetap dengan semangat dan teriakan membara, menyerang!

Remus mendesah lega.

Dan sadar bahwa dia tak punya tongkat.

Dengan gesit dia menunduk saat tiga kutukan nyaris menyambarnya. Remus berkelit gesit, kembali kehilangan James, sehingga tak bisa meminta tongkatnya. Dia berkelit gesit mencari sobatnya itu untuk meminta haknya. Benar-benar sialan si Potter ini...

"Astaga Remus, apa yang kau lakukan?" dia bisa mendengar bentakan Sirius di sebelahnya, melingkarkan tangannya yang kokoh ke tubuh Remus, memprotego anak asramanya sendiri. "Mana tongkatmu?"

Remus merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, merasakan cinta Sirius yang selalu berusaha melindunginya...

Ya ampun, bukan saatnya bersikap romantis, tapi sungguh, Remus benar-benar ingin mencium Sirius...

Sirius membawa Remus ke tepi medan perang, seperti biasa, melontarkan mantra pelindung untuk pacarnya itu, tapi, sebelum bisa kembali ke medan perang, Remus meraih jubahnya dan menciumnya.

Sirius, yang tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa dia akan dicium, berdiri syok. Remus tetap tak peduli, dia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sirius, dan menciumnya penuh nafsu. Dan, tak perlu menunggu lama, Sirius membalas ciuman itu. Setelah mereka tak bisa bernapas, Remus melepaskan diri, melompat turun dari tubuh Sirius.

"Astaga Sirius, kurasa aku mencintaimu," desah Remus, matanya tanpa terasa berair, menatap wajah super tampan Sirius.

Sirius mendesah memuja menatap Remus. "Dan aku _tahu _bahwa aku mencintaimu," katanya pasti.

Remus sudah berjinjit akan mencium pacarnya itu lagi, saat mendengar teriakan, "STOP!"

Remus dan Sirius langsung memisahkan diri. Ternyata, James sang penginterupsi sejatilah yang... yah, _well,_ menginterupsi.

Seluruh anak yang berduel pun langsung berhenti, melihat dua pemimpin mereka sedang berhadap-hadapan. Selama ini, jarang sekali mereka melihat James dan Sirius berduel, dan inilah saatnya, sepertinya.

Inilah puncaknya.

Remus menatap bergantian Sirius dan James yang sedang saling tatap dengan kebencian yang sepertinya sampai mengeluarkan petir.

Dia tak menginginkan ini.

Dia tak suka kekasihnya dan sahabatnya terus bertengkar seperti ini...

"James," kata Remus. "Dengarkan aku..."

"Beraninya kau memantrai Remus!" bentak James pada Sirius. "Kau pasti menggunakan ramuan cinta sampai dia seperti ini!"

Sirius mencibir. "Oh, maaf saja, aku tak butuh ramuan cinta untuk menarik perhatian Remus. Aku bukan _kau_ yang mendapatkan seorang gadispun tak mampu!"

Pelipis James berkedut murka. "Aku tahu! Mana mungkin Remus mau dengan orang hina sepertimu!"

Kali ini ganti Sirius yang menggeram murka. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang jahat seperti kau dan keluargamu yang Pelahap Maut itu!"

"Hentikan kata-katamu!"

"Oh, menyentuh bagian yang sensitif, rupanya."

"Diam kau!"

Dan Siriuspun mengeluarkan mantranya yang pertama, yang sukses di tangkis oleh James.

"Sirius," pinta Remus, yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh pacarnya itu.

Lalu ganti James yang melontarkan mantra, yang juga di protego oleh Sirius. Kemudian keduanya terus saling melontarkan mantra, dan Remus masih terus berusaha membuat mereka berhenti.

Sampai James melakukan gerakan yang Remus tahu. Gerakan yang mereka pelajari berdua dan berjanji tak akan melakukannya. Gerakan terlarang mereka.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Remus melemparkan dirinya ke depan Sirius, dan dia merasakan pisau besar menoreh pundaknya...

"REMUS!"

Remus bisa mendengar orang-orang berteriak, lalu... gelap.

Sirius berteriak kaget saat melihat Remus melemparkan diri ke depannya. Bagai gerak lambat, dia melihat seolah ada pisau besar yang menoreh pundaknya, dan semburan darah merah keluar dari sana.

Tubuhnya kaku kelu, dengan cepat dia melempar tongkatnya dan menangkap tubuh kurus itu, tubuh pacar yang melindunginya...

Tanpa kata, tanpa melihat siapapun lagi, Sirius membopong Remus, berlari dengan seluruh tenaga yang dia miliki ke hospital wing. Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar suara Potter, tapi dia tak peduli.

Yang terpenting adalah Remus.

Remus, Remus, Remus...

Kekasihnya yang akhirnya mengucapkan cinta padanya...

Kekasihnya yang paling berani...

Sampai di hospital wing, Sirius bahkan tak sadar apa yang dia katakan. Dia hanya tahu berteriak sesuatu, Madam Pomfrey keluar, dan segera menidurkan Remus di ranjang putih, yang langsung berwarna merah karena darah pacarnya.

Tangan Sirius gemetaran saat Madam Pomfrey melantunkan mantra penyembuh, tangannya yang basah oleh darah Remus terus menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu yang makin lama makin pucat...

Sirius tahu bahwa tak berapa lama Dumbledore datang, dan membantu Pomfrey melantunkan mantra penyembuh. Dia tahu bahwa Dumbledor berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja...

Tapi dia tak bisa melepaskan Remus. Tak bisa...

Sirius terus berada di samping Remus, membantu Madam Pomfrey membersihkan tubuhnya dari darah. Dia duduk di samping Remus, menggenggam tangannya, menjaganya pagi dan malam, menolak bertemu siapapun, menolak menatap siapapun, bahkan Potter. Potter datang sesering mungkin, yang langsung di usir oleh Pomfrey karena Remus hanya butuh satu orang penjaga.

Dan karena Pomfrey tak tega melihat Sirius, yang nampak seperti baru ditinggal mati seseorang...

Hari ketiga, saat Sirius sendiri nampaknya sudah hampir tak bisa berdiri karena menolak makan, terdengar suara, "Siri?"

Sirius, yang matanya tadinya terfokus pada pundak Remus, langsung menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

Menatap mata emas Remus yang sangat dirindukannya...

Dan Sirius menangis.

Sirius tak pernah menangis sejak umur dua tahun. Black tak pernah menangis.

Dan kali ini dia menangis. Dia memeluk Remus kuat-kuat, menangis seperti anak kecil. Dia memanjat kasur Remus, menarik Remus lebih dekat dan lebih dekat...

Remus sangat terkejut. Ingatannya agak samar. Sekilas dia teringat James, perang, pernyataan cinta, dan kutukan Sectumsempra...

"Sirius," kata Remus, mendorong Sirius, mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah pacarnya itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sirius menatap Remus tak percaya. "Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa, bodoh. Beraninya kau... beraninya kau.." Sirius mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Remus, menatap mata emas itu tajam. "Kumohon, jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. Kumohon Rem."

Remus mendesah, dia melirik perban di lengan kirinya, dan menunduk. "Maaf. Aku hanya tak bisa melihatmu terluka karena James..."

"Dan aku bisa, begitu?" tukas Sirius. "Menurutmu, bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu melemparkan diri seperti itu di depanku? Apa menurutmu aku tak bisa menangani Potter sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu, Siri, tapi mantra itu sangat kuat..."

"REMUS!" dan Remus telah berada dalam pelukan sobatnya yang terdekat dalam seperempat detik. James memeluk Remus kuat-kuat. "Astaga Remus, berjanjilah kalau kau tak akan bertindak seperti itu lagi,,," bisik James dengan suara bergetar. James menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Remus agar bisa melihat cowok itu di matanya. Mata coklat James sendiri sudah berkaca-kaca. "Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa..."

Remus mendesah. Dia melepaskan tangan James, dan memeluk sahabatnya itu kuat-kuat. Dia tahu dia telah membuat kedua lelaki favoritnya itu cemas, tapi mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Siapa suruh berantem kekanakan seperti itu?

Sirius berdeham saat pelukan itu tak kunjung usai. Dia juga ingin dipeluk! Remus bukan cuma milik Potter!

Remus melepaskan pelukannya, dan James menoleh, menatap Sirius dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Remus mengernyit, kalau mereka sampai berantem lagi...

"James, dengarkan aku," kata Remus perlahan, membuat James dengan cepat menatapnya. Remus meringis, membayangkan bahwa setelah ini pasti sikap overprotektif James akan makin irasional. "James, aku mencintai Sirius. Apakah itu bukan alasan yang cukup?"

James menganga. "Cinta?"

"Iya James, sangat. Bukankah tindakanku saat perang itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa aku sangat peduli pada Sirius?" tanya Remus perlahan. James menunduk.

"James, aku menghargaimu. Sebagai sahabat, sebagai abang. Bahkan aku dan Sirius tidak berpacaran secara resmi karena aku menunggu restumu. Aku mencintaimu James, dalam taraf sebagai adikmu. Dan, kau ingin aku bahagia kan?" tanya Remus, terdengar ragu.

"Tentu saja," jawab James cepat.

Remus tersenyum, menarik Sirius (yang sudah turun dari tempat tidurnya), menggenggam tangan besarnya. "Kalau begitu, kumohon, biarkan aku memilih sendiri," katanya tegas.

James menatap Sirius lama, yang membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi dingin, lalu menatap Remus kembali. Dia terdiam lama, memikirkan masak-masak, tak ingin keputusan yang dibuatnya salah. Kemudian, dia mendesah, dan mengangguk pelan. Remus tertawa, dan memeluk James lagi.

"Trims. _I love you,"_ kata Remus, nadanya sangat lega.

James melihat Sirius menghela napas lega, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyum senangnya. James tahu, kemarin dia bisa melihat, betapa pedulinya Sirius pada Remus. Tak sedetikpun Sirius meninggalkan samping tempat tidur Remus. Itu sudah bisa menjadi bukti untuk James. Dan siapakah dia yang menghalangi kebahagiaan Remus hanya karena persaingan antar asrama...

"Tapi," kata James, melepas pelukan Remus dan menatap Sirius tajam. "Kalau kau sampai menyakiti Remus, kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan menimpamu, Black!"

Sirius mengangguk. "Tak akan," janjinya.

Remus tersenyum. Betapa senangnya dia akhirnya mendapat restu dari James.

Akhirnya dia bisa pacaran resmi dengan Sirius, yeay!

**END**

_**Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga. Terimakasih atas dukungannya, berharap masih akan ada yang mereview :D**_

_**Makasi buat:**_

Zzzuussssshiii89 hahaha,,maap ya banyak typo dll,, smoga yg ini berkurang dah,,okeh,,siap dilanjutkaan,, xD

Ata, bolivia, .devil: makasiii

DraconisChantal hahaha,,bner juga yak,, nulis Slytherin nya emang bnyk yg msi salah,, makasi ude diingetin :D

_**Aku berpikir untuk menambah satu chapter lagi, tentang bagaimana Sirius dan Remus jadian. Bagaimana menurut kalian? **_

_**Review please **___


	4. epilog

**Epilog **

**Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya... karena banyak yang minta epilog, rasanya aku jadi ingin membuatnya. Hahaha. Dan ide itu datang saat mencicipi menu baru Dunkin (ga penting), jadi kuharap kalian menyukainya. Dan tetap review teman! ****x**

"Hm, enak sekali, Moonshine," kata Sirius ke seseorang di pangkuannya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Remus. James menatap sejoli yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu dengan muak. Remus sedang menyuapi Sirius pancake mereka. Astaga, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk adegan di atas umur!

Sejak James menyetujui hubungan mereka, Sirius dan Remus seolah mempunyai misi ingin membuat semua orang mengetahui bahwa mereka lebih dari teman. Mereka berciuman di manapun, kapanpun, bahkan di kelas saat profesor sedang melihat ke arah lain!

Dan tampaknya, hubungan mereka menjadi inspirasi bagi Slytherin dan Gryffindor lain yang telah lama menyimpan rasa. Mendadak, diketahui ada sebelas pasangan baru beda asrama ini, dan salah satunya adalah Slytherin paling garang Castor Avery dengan cowok Gryffindor paling cantik, Siam. Bukan berarti Avery mau mengakuinya, tapi setelah tiga belas orang mengaku melihat mereka berciuman di perpus, tak ada lagi yang perlu ditutupi!

Dan, dengan begitu banyaknya pasangan, sulit bagi James untuk tetap mencetuskan perang. Saat ini adalah gencatan senjata terlama dalam hidupnya dan Sirius Black di Hogwarts, dan, walaupun damai, James tahu bahwa keadaan ini sungguh membosankan.

Dan memuakkan, tambahnya dalam hati, melihat Remus sudah memanjat tubuh Sirius untuk menciumnya dengan penuh semangat.

James membanting meja, membuat Remus menghentikan kegiatannya, untuk menatap sahabatnya itu bingung.

"Ada masalah?" Siriuslah yang bertanya.

"Ada!" bentak James. "Setidaknya hargai kami yang mencoba untuk makan tanpa mengeluarkan isi perut!"

Wajah Remus merona, dan Sirius tersenyum puas diri.

"Apa kami membuatmu terangsang, Potter?" godanya.

James bergidik jijik, dan Remus menggebuk bahu Sirius, wajahnya kini sangat sangat merah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat menerima cintanya, Rem?" tanya James, saat Remus memutuskan untuk turun dari pangkuan Sirius dan duduk di kursinya _sendiri_.

Sirius tertawa. "Oh, dia tak tahu ya Rem?" katanya, menatap Remus, yang tampaknya mengeluarkan asap saking malunya. Sirius nyengir puas pada James, lalu berkata, "Hm, bagaimana kalau kubilang bahwa _Remus _lah yang _melemparkan _dirinya padaku?"

James, dan beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar mereka yang menguping secara terang-terangan, melongo. James mendengus. "Yang benar saja," gumamnya tak percaya. Mana mungkin Remus yang lugu dan polos melakukan hal itu?

Sirius memeluk bahu Remus santai. "Hm, kau tak akan percaya bahwa kami sudah melakukan _itu _bahkan sebelum kencan pertama kami?"

Seluruh meja Gryffindor kini hening.

"APA?" teriak James, wajahnya merah membara, walaupun jelas tak semerah Remus, yang memutar bola matanya melihat ekspresi berlebihan James.

"Tak perlu sekaget itu, James," gumam Remus, malu sekali.

Sirius terbahak, tampak sangat berpuas diri dengan reaksi semua orang. Dia menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher Remus, menghirup aroma vanila dan sitrus segar pacarnya itu. Kemudian, saat menyadari semua orang menatapnya dengan penuh harap dia melanjutkan ceritanya yang super menggantung itu, Sirius dengan setengah hati mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu, ya?" tanyanya geli pada seluruh Gryffindor penasaran itu, yang disambut anggukan antusias dari semua penjuru, kecuali James, yang masih nampak seperti baru kejambretan. "Baiklah, saat itu awal masuk kelas lima," kata Sirius lambat-lambat. "Di Hogwarts Ekspress, aku ingat saat itu aku sedang di toilet, membasuh muka..."

Remus tertawa. "Oh, kupikir kau sedang menangis," godanya, yang membuat Sirius menjulurkan lidahnya, sangat di luar karakter yang seluruh anak Gryffindor tahu. Remus tampaknya berpengaruh besar terhadap Sirius Black yang dingin itu.

"Enak saja," balas Sirius main-main. "Aku dan beberapa Gryffindor baru berantem, dan aku memutuskan untuk mencuci muka, menghilangkan semua amarahku. Kemudian mendadak dia datang," kata Sirius, mengusap rambut Remus sayang. "Dan mendadak dia melemparkan dirinya padaku." Sirius mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak mungkin, pasti kau mengarangnya," geram James, matanya menyipit tak percaya.

Remus mengangkat alisnya. "Memang seperti itu kok," katanya mengkonfirmasi cerita Sirius. "Aku benar-benar melompat ke Sirius, aku menciumnya, dan kami mencari kompartemen kosong, lalu..."

"Stop!" kata James, mendadak mual. Remus! Orang yang sudah James anggap sebagai adik sendiri! Beraninya dia melakukan... melakukan... _itu! _Bahkan sebelum kencan pertama! Apa yang Remus pikirkan? Mana harga diri Remus yang terkenal sangat gengsian itu!

Sirius terbahak melihat ekspresi James. "Kemudian rating M, anak kecil tak boleh mendengarnya kurasa," katanya, mengangkat-angkat alis penuh sugesti. James memelototinya, yang dibalas Sirius dengan tawa makin keras.

"Kenapa bisa?" gagap James, menatap Remus masih tak percaya.

Remus mengangkat bahu. "Aku menyukai Sirius, dan aku tahu dia suka padaku. Kupikir itu saat yang tepat," katanya polos, mengecup pipi Sirius, yang wajahnya merona senang. Dia selalu senang mendengar pernyataan cinta Remus, sekasual apapun itu.

James mengernyit. "Oh, dan kau bahkan tak punya tendensi untuk bahkan berkencan lebih dulu? Mengenal seberapa brengseknya dia?"

Remus nyengir bersalah. "Mm, gairah remaja?"

James melenguh tak habis pikir. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa setidak rasional itu?"

Remus tertawa. "Oh, ayolah, James, kau berkata begitu seolah-olah kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya terangsang..."

"STOP!" pekik James, wajahnya kini sangat merona. Remus menggeleng-geleng, dan Sirius terbahak.

Remus dan Sirius bergandengan tangan saat Sirius mengantar Remus ke kelas bersama mereka, Rune Kuno. Mereka sama-sama mengambil kelas ini, dan kelas inilah yang sebenarnya menyatukan mereka.

Remus teringat saat pertama mengambil kelas ini, saat dia kelas tiga, karena dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Ramalan yang tak masuk akal dan mengambil Rune. Kelas ini merupakan kelas kecil, hanya ada dua Gryffindor, yaitu dia dan Lily, kemudian enam Ravenclaw, tiga Hafflepuff, dan dua Slytherin, yaitu Sirius dan temannya, Luke Horan yang penyendiri.

Dia ingat saat memasuki kelas, Sirius menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dengan wajah tanpa eksperesinya yang terkenal. Remus mengangkat alis menantang, dan duduk di samping Lily, yaitu serong di belakang Sirius. Remus tahu Sirius sangat tampan, dia tak mungkin mengabaikan hal itu, tapi, kalau Sirius mencoba memusuhinya seperti dia memusuhi James...

Tapi Remus merasa bahwa sepertinya Sirius tak punya keinginan untuk memusuhinya. Dia hanya cendeung untuk terus memperhatikan Remus, dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Kadang Remus merasa Sirius menatapnya bahkan ketika tidak sedang di kelas, seperti jika mereka sedang makan di aula besar, atau ketika dia sedang bersama James dan Slytherin menantangnya.

Dan, entah mengapa, perasaan berbeda mulai timbul.

Remus mulai memperhatikan Sirius, ketika Ramuan, makan, di perpus...

Dan terutama, ketika di Rune kuno, saat tak akan ada yang menyadari kalau dia menatap...

Kemudian, tanpa disadari, dia dan Sirius mulai saling tatap. Mulanya mereka saling berpaling, tapi lama kelamaan, mereka menjadi kehilangan malu, dan terus menatap. Rune menjadi pelajaran yang paling Remus nantikan.

Dan, setelah liburan Natal yang membosankan, intensitas tatapan mereka makin bertambah. Dan mereka kadang saling melontarkan senyum menggoda satu sama lain. Remus tak tahu bagaimana caranya dia menahan gejolak yang rasanya makin menggelegak, dan, setelah musim panas yang panjang, dia sudah tak tahan terhadap permainan kucing dan tikus ini, dan dia pun memutuskan untuk menyerang Sirius di toilet itu...

Remus terkikik sendiri mengingat masa paling luar biasa itu, membuat Sirius menatapnya tanda tanya. Remus berjinjit, dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Siriuspun nyengir, puas.

Beneran Fin!

_Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview!_

Phantomhive Black Lupin, Key shirui Alegra tiqa, DraconisChantal, Zzzuussssshiii89, hatakehanahungry

Akhirnya ga dibikin sekuel, tapi hanya epilog sajaa,, apakah menurut kalian sudah cukup? Atau apakah masih ada lahan untuk sekuel? Atau ada yang mau membuat cerita sekuel untukku? Terima kasihh,, jangan lupa baca fic aku yang lain ya, favoritku: Little Things


End file.
